


Captain Rex NSFW Alphabet

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Power Play, Praise Kink, rex doesn't know what he's packing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: There is not enough Rex love so I figured I’d lend my hand.I thought about more than I care to admit and I tried to get as close to CW!era Rex as I could.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Captain Rex NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by @theminnow's Din Djarin NSFW Alphabet (I think this original prompt came from @no-droids aka @guardianangelcas?? please correct me if I’m wrong!) and thought this would be a good way to move into my next WIP.

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
**

Rex is usually so wound up that he's pretty quick to fall asleep after sex. You knew getting involved with him meant you probably wouldn't have a partner who would spend time cleaning you up, doting you with soft kisses, but seeing him sleep so peacefully and having the ability to fall asleep in his arms is worth it.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On himself, Rex is proud of his chest. He stays in shape, he knows he’s strong, and loves when you rest your head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

On you, Rex loves your legs. They were the first thing he noticed when you met and he loves burying his face between them or feeling them wrapped around him when he's inside of you.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

He didn’t have any thoughts about his own cum until you asked him to come on your face and he watched you lick it off your lips. Now marking you is all he can think about.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He would never, ever ask but he would be willing to try pegging.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s nowhere near as experienced as some of his brothers, but he’s not a virgin. He's has sex before, mostly one night stands that were more stress relief than anything. Not that he wasn't interested, it's just tough when you have people like Fives and Jesse around, all suave and smooth; you’re bound to have some insecurities. Rex is pretty unaware when people are interested in him and realized now he spent a lot of time letting opportunities pass him because he was focused on work or not paying attention.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

He likes cowgirl because it's one of the few times in his life he can give up control. Just being able to lay back and watch you, touch you, and let you control the speed and movements, it’s intoxicating to him.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Rex is not intentionally funny. He is incredibly dry and sarcastic, but he's not the comedian of the 501st. He's pretty serious in bed, very focused on making sure you're feeling good. The first time something awkward happened, you broke the tension by laughing and he thought he did something wrong. Once you explained to him that it’s _normal_ to laugh in bed, he began to loosen up.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Like the hair on his head, he keeps it neat and trimmed. Unlike the hair on his head, he does not bleach his pubes.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Rex is very focused on you and what you’re feeling. It’s sometimes difficult to get him to relax when he’s constantly scanning your face and asking if you’re okay. He is willing to sacrifice his own pleasure or edge himself if it means you get off.

In bed with you is one of the only times in his life that Rex lets his guard down. Because of this, you might be the only person in the galaxy who actually knows the _real_ Captain Rex. That’s probably the most intimate thing of all.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He is used to jacking off, time alone and surrounded by his brothers doesn't leave him too many options. It's his go-to stress relief when he can spare a moment alone in the showers. After meeting you, he realizes he masturbates less and usually only when you're apart to raunchy holos you send each other.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

He likes it when you wear his uniform, even just pieces of it. Once he fucked you in missionary while you wore his kama and he came so quickly it was almost embarrassing. It's something that's a secret between the two of you and he likes carrying those reminders with him when you're apart.

He also has a huge praise kink; he likes when you tell him he's doing a good job. He’s a solider, and good soldiers follow orders.

And if giving up control is a kink, then Rex has it BIG TIME.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He feels the most comfortable in your quarters and away from base, but he fantasizes about taking you in his bunk while people are nearby and you both have to stay quiet so they can't hear.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Teasing. If you can tease him in public and around other people, he is ready to pounce, especially if you’re being secretive about the teasing. Whisper in his ear at the bar that you’re not wearing underwear, tell him casually in the messhall that you ~~thought about him last night, he’s going to be half hard until he can get you alone.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that would require getting physically dirty. He also doesn’t like physically degrading you, even if you were okay with it. He is also not okay with the thought of sharing you, he’s a _bit_ possessive once he has something worth holding on to.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He is not going to turn down a blowjob and you love seeing him come undone by your mouth. But he also loves going down on you. He wasn't experienced in giving oral and needed a lot of guidance, but he's a quick learner. Heaven is when his face is buried in the apex of your thighs, the taste of you, as he holds your hips down as you buck underneath his tongue.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

It depends on what happened that day. A rough mission? He’s going to _fuck_ you. You have more time? He will take his time and trace every curve of your body with his tongue.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Sometimes quickies are a necessity with his schedule; you can only afford a half hour before he leaves for a mission or before your shift starts. He’s used to efficiency. The times he gets to take you with his codpiece torn off and his blacks pulled down to his thighs live happily in his memory.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
**

Rex likes plans and strategy and order, so risks aren't really in his playbook when it comes to sex. The riskiest thing he’s agreed to was when you pulled him into a utility closet to give him a blowjob. The door didn’t have a lock and the fear of being caught overrode any pleasure and he wasn’t able to finish. 

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

When you first started seeing each other, foreplay was key because he didn’t last long. After he realized there was so much more to sex than just P in V ~~and realized he likes edging himself~~ , he can last much longer.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

No, he doesn’t own any or use them on himself ~~yet,~~ but once you made him stand and watch you use a toy on yourself and you swore you could smell his brain short-circuiting. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Rex isn't a tease and wouldn't pretty much give you whatever you wanted if you asked, but he LOVES it when you tease him.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He’s used to commanding an entire squadron and he can be loud when he wants to be, but the best noises he makes are tiny whimpers and whines of pleasure when you’re teasing him. You’re the only one who gets to hear them and to you, they’re the sweetest sound in the world.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

He is not a big fan of doggy style. It feels impersonal and he always prefers to see your face so he knows how you’re feeling.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Rex was bred to be a solider and he is in prime shape, all muscle and brute strength. He also has no idea how endowed he is; since all clones are the same he assumes what he’s blessed with is what every man has. It’s not until he sees your reaction the first time he pulls his pants down that he realizes his girth and length is not...typical.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Rex has some of the greatest self-control you’ve ever seen in your life. So much so, that you thought he wasn’t interested in you at all when you first met him. He gives no indication that he’s thinking of anything other than work. Underneath all that plastoid is a man who would still have sex anytime you asked.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Usually immediately, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at:
> 
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
